Aladdin: Future Magic
by mkhishe3429
Summary: So many years have passed since Jafar had caused chaos in Agrabah, and now the kingdom is living prosperous and content - but how long will that last when war is threatening to take over the whole continent? AU Universe where Jasmine and Aladdin have children and faces the problems of being a ruler and a parent. Set in the Live-Action Universe 2019
1. Chapter 1

Chapter

Aladdin had been eagerly anticipating today. Excitement had woken him early, cleaned and combed his hair, and dressed in a sharp beige ensemble with gold trim. His top was tucked under his sirwal, with leather shoes in its brownish-gold color. He's always hated turbans, so he would always try to avoid it. When he dressed so much like a royal, he barely recognized himself, especially now after years of living in the palace. Such a far cry from the street rat many had claimed he was. But, true to his roots, the Prince would always have the heart of a thief, which is why the one habit he had never lost — the skill he doesn't want to lose — is thieving.

And, having finished breakfast with his family, thieving was exactly what he was doing. He couldn't help himself— it was compulsive. An instinct he fell back upon whenever he needed to distract himself. His trophies were always random things from random places. He didn't need to take gems and jewels. Sometimes he did it unconsciously, staring dumbfoundedly upon realizing the object was in his hand, with no way of knowing from where in this big, treasure-filled palace he had taken it. He would just leave them somewhere in the open, or ask one of the servants to return it to where it belonged.

Tossing his most recent acquisition in his hands— apple plucked from the dining hall— he entered the throne room. The main use is of this room if for greeting the guests and officials that arrive to visit or conduct business at the palace. There wasn't much to steal here, mostly carpets and windows filling the space. Moving on, he diverted his attention to small figure. Trying to angle himself to stay out of her line of sight, he waited for an opportunity to present himself by to take her by surprise. Her hair was tied perfectly in a bun with a pin through it— he could work with that. Completely distracted, her back was facing him as she stared out the window, bouncing on her heels with just as much excitement as she played with the hem of her dress sleeve. Slowly and sneakily, he walked into her periphery, pretending to be casually looking out like her. When he could see she was fully preoccupied, he threw the apple high enough to swiftly pull the pin from the bun, her hair cascading down over her shoulders in a wave, and catching the apple before shoving both objects be then hands to his back.

Shaking her head with a soft sigh, the girl continued to gaze out the window, not bothering to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. "Thieving again, Baba?"

Finally stepping into her line of sight, he asked,. "How do you know me so well, Aya?"

"Like father, like daughter," she shrugged, narrowing the eyes she had inherited from her mother with an amused smirk.

"No, Aya, when you give me that look," he sighed, tousling the hair he had just released, "you are decidedly like your mother."

"May I have my — " Offering her hand towards her father, her gaze redirected from Aladdin to something behind him that he could not see, leaving her request to return the pin now forgotten. "Wow. Really?"

A young man much resembling himself walked down the stairs in a suit very much like his own, only with much more decorative, and less flattering accents. Tufts and frills protruded from the torso to the long sleeves. The formality of the outfit clashed with the state of disarray that was his hair, looking as if instead of asking for help from a valet, the boy had attempted to tame it by his own hand.

The boy sighed, putting his hands inside his pockets. "I know. I checked the training room and this was all that was available."

Aladdin looked his son up and down before he shrugged. "Still looking good, Ali."

"Yeah, but why not just go back in your chambers?" Aya asked, scoffing with another smirk as if clearly this was the simplest and most obvious thing to do.

"Too lazy." Ali said nonchalantly, casting a stupid expression back at his sister before returning to a neutral face when addressing his father. "Anyway, where's Maa?"

Pointing out the window, Aladdin indicated to the port nearest the Palace. At the end of the dock, Jasmine was waiting, her hair styled in the same style as Aya's, only dressed in her golden accessories and braids befitting her status as Queen. With the family finally dressed and assembled, they made their way together to join Jasmine. The sun was high and the temperature a comfortable warmth. The smell of salt and sea strengthened as they neared the port. Following behind his children, Aladdin could only shake his head at their constant bickering and picking on each other. Delighted as she finally spied her family, Jasmine greeted them with a warm smile.

"There you all are. I've been waiting for you." Inspecting Aya, her smile fell directly off her face. "Aya! What happened to your hair?"

Crossing her arms defensively, Aya cast a sidelong glance at her father.

"Perfect weather for sailing, isn't it?" Aladdin asked, pretending to admire the beautiful morning as he subtly attempted to shove the pin back into Aya's hand.

Closing her eyes, Jasmine inhaled and exhaled once through her nose.The annoyance she was trying to exude did not reach her eyes, and he knew when Jasmine was fighting to bite back a smile in the face of propriety.

"Honestly, Aladdin, you're worse than the children."

A short while ago, a letter arrived from Genie and his family informing them of the date of their next arrival. It had been eight months since their last visit, and the children were not the only ones excited about being reunited with their long time family friends. Now, the sails red sails of Genie and Dalia's ship could be seen across the vast stretch of crystal blue water.

"There!" Aya pointed with a big smile. "I can see their boat!"

Everyone turned to follow her hand towards their ship. This was not a ship designed for trade, to carry goods from port to port. True, it was not as grand as many of the other boats that sailed into Agrabah, but as Genie had once said, its beauty came from the love they had put into it. Now he stood on the bow, waving enthusiastically as Lian and Omar dashed to the rail to join him.

As soon as their boat docked, the children were the first to jump down, running straight to their aunt and uncle to greet them, hugging them fiercely before going straight to their cousins. Holding out his hand for his wife, Genie helped Dalia down from the ship before making their way down the dock to join the others.

The years had barely changed him— a few wrinkles here and there, a beard that covered his face, and thankfully in Aladdin's opinion, he'd long since moved on from the top not. What he had not lost was the smile that lit up the room or his contagiously positive attitude. When he sang and danced, entertaining with stories big and wise, it felt like there was magic around him. At first glance, no one would have assumed this ordinary traveller had once been a Djinni who had once saved the world. But, when he sang and danced, or enthralled them with stories gathered over his thousand years, it was like he had never lost his magic.

"Hey Al! How are ya?" Genie asked enthusiastically, wrapping Aladdin in a fierce hug.

"Good, Genie. Thanks." He replied, an arm still around the gigantic man's shoulder. "It's been too long."

"Oh, look at them." Dalia pouted her lips, one hand clutching Jasmine's, the other her own chest as if the precious sight was enough for her heart to burst. Leaning closer to Jasmine, she whispered, "It's nice to see him smiling."

"You have no idea, Dalia," Jasmine whispered back, a contented smile on her lips. Then intentionally raising her voice loud enough for Aladdin and Genie to hear, she said, "Clearly these two need some alone time."

"What do you expect?" Genie asked, feigning insult as he turned towards both their wives. "It's been a while. Can't a man take a moment to give his boy some love?"

"Far be it from us to interrupt," Dalia replied, hands making shooing motions. "Go to the gardens, talk. I'm sure you have plenty of interesting stories to share."

Breezing past them, Jasmine and Dalia joined the children who were having their own reunion, chatting frantically. Arms linked at the elbow, Lian and Aya were giggling. Omar and Ali were comparing heights from their recent growth spurt. Leaning in conspiratorially as if she had a secret to share with them, Jasmine inserted herself into their conversation. It halted as all four heads turned her way.

"The kitchen has been baking sweets all morning, and I left strict instructions that there was to be an entire table filled with treats by the time we returned."

Staring at each other for a split moment, all four raced off, practically tripping over each other as they pushed and shoved their way down the length of the dock.

"Well, now that's out of the way," Dalia whispered, and she almost looked remorseful, "I think we have our own stories to tell."


	2. Chapter 2

On her excursions into the city, when she was still the princess, Jasmine had always used this as more than just an escape. It was in the hopes of understanding her people — how they act, they lived, their needs, and their lifestyle. She observed everything, assuming no detail to trivial, memorizing everything by heart, reflecting on their problems when she returned to her chambers.

Once Jasmine ascended to the throne, she was quick to address those problems to her council, and immediately put the actions she had only imagined into actual plans. Step one was to open the Palace Gates for the people of Agrabah. Any problem or crisis that was relevant to the people of Agrabah was to be reported to the Palace so it could be discussed and evaluated.

Unfortunately, in the early years of her reign, Jasmine had only concerned herself with domestic problems within Agrabah itself. Now, foreign affairs were adding considerable weight to her already beleaguered list

Inside the comforts of her study, Dalia and Genie sat patiently on the window seat. By Jasmine's request, Aladdin collected all her unfinished work, shuffling the paperwork into piles and setting it aside. Jasmine searched through her personal records for references to the kingdom Dalia had mentioned in their discussion on the way back to the palace.

Flicking through the pages, Jasmine asked to Dalia, "Shitar, right?"

"Yes," Dalia was quick to reply, and she hurried to stand beside Jasmine. "To the south."

Jasmine landed on a letter she had received two weeks ago, eyes scanning the message quickly.

"Well, no mention of anything coming fast to Agrabah which is good... something about building alliances _again_...oh, wait!" She paused to reread a passage, before replying in a flat tone. "They gave us a warning."

"What sort of warning?" Genie asked from behind Aladdin.

"Madridal forces are coming to the east." The air in the room just shifted in tension the message had created. Jasmine stared at Aladdin with wide eyes, fighting to maintain her Sultana facade. "How did I miss this?"

Then, their eyes shot to the stack of mishandled and unorganized papers that Aladdin had shuffled to the side. "Maybe we need a better system?" He offered.

The news that Madridal was warring wasn't what had surprised Jasmine — it was that they were marching on Agrabah. Letters were a normal occurrence, often arriving from allies and trade partners. But, since the outbreak of Madridal's declaration of war, things had been spiraling with the other kingdoms. Jasmine would personally read letters whenever she can, but the content was often redundant, and she found her time could be better spent if she assigned someone else to do the job.

"We get these types of letters every week." Jasmine argued. "Normally, they are handled by the clerks and scribes… I don't understand how this slipped through a crack."

Nodding in the direction of their guests, Aladdin reminded Jasmine, "We have been a little distracted lately."

"Do you think it's likely any of the kingdoms between Madridal and Agrabah would surrender?" Genie asked.

"Who would?" Aladdin replied. "Like us, they'd do anything to protect their kingdom."

Just then, a knock came by the door, and all four heads turned to it's direction before Ali stepped in.

"Ma? There's…" he trailed off when he noticed the tense and serious atmosphere, and he cleared his throat as his back straightened and his chin held high. "I mean…Sultana Jasmine. Your presence is requested in the throne room. Passed by him on the way."

Jasmine nodded, not bothering to ask who it was - she has a feeling she knows. "I shall see to him soon."

"Of course," Ali replied, bowing slightly before he smirked to Genie and Dalia. "I would also like to invite you over the dining hall. Lian and Omar are...I'd say, headstrong when it comes to challenges."

Easily, Genie returned the grin. "They get that from their mother." Dalia smacked Genie playfully. "What? You're equally the world's worst loser, and winner."

"Forgive me for taking pride in my accomplishments." She chided.

"What you call pride, I call poor sportsmanship. Face it, you like to gloat."

"Fine, I guess I will have to admit —" Dalia jumped up, dashing towards the door. "Last one there has to scrape the barnacles off the stern."

"Oh no you don't," Genie grumbled, taking off after his wife. "Last time I had splinters for weeks."

Attempting to duck out with Genie, Aladdin was halted by Jasmine's hand on his upper arm.. "And, where do you think you're going?"

"...dining—?" Jasmine shook her head slowly, and he sighed. "The throne room?"

"C'mon." She pushed him forward.

"Can't you..." Aladdin protested.

"No. Business first, then fun. There's a potential war going on."

Dragging him away, he watched Genie and Dalia disappear around the corner, their laughter echoing in the halls. Jasmine couldn't help but chuckle at his pout.

"You really are worse than the children."

…~~…

A/N

Okay, Chapter 2 done. I Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave your reviews and thoughts on the story. This story is beta'd by a really great author **PrimaImperatrix**.

Disclaimer: Aladdin and its characters do not belong to me. All credits should be given to Disney.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a small warning to you guys - since this will be a spar, there's going to be violence in this one. Just telling you now before I throw you off. Also, sorry for not updating regularly. My time for this fic and for my others are indefinite, because school is keeping me so so so _so_ busy. So I'm apologising in advance for a late work.

Anyway, enjoy this one!

…~~…

Fire in their eyes, Aya and Ali locked gazes across the mat. Focused intently to anticipate the other's next move, they held swords aloft, tightly gripping the handle. The atmosphere was tense, and the equally thick silence did anything but comfort.

Lian and Omar sat cross-legged several inches away the mat, eyes trained as they waited for one of the siblings to make the first move. They had been anticipating this day since receiving a letter informing them that Ali had finished his training with Hakim. For ears, Aya and Ali had bickered over who was stronger, faster, better. Their parents always said they were equally matched, the usually peacekeeping tactic of parents not wanting to show favoritism. Now, it was up to Lian and Omar to decide once and for all.

"I'm just going to apologize now, Aya. I don't want you to be too hard on yourself afterwards."

"You go on one training excursion with Hakim and the soldiers, and suddenly you think your Achilles." She snorted. "Some of us are busy learning how to avoid warfare through diplomacy, rather than depending on brute force. Perhaps when I've finished my education to be the next Sultana, I'll have time for hobbies too."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

"Quit throwing out insults, and start throwing out strikes!" Lian heckled from the side of the mat.

"Who'd you think make the first move?" Omar whispered, as if their talk would break them off from their unwavering stares. "I'm voting for Aya. Ladies first, as they say."

"Aya's hardly a lady," Lian replied. And, knowing how Omar will react on her next statement, casually said,

"She's pretty much a strong, independent woman who can stand on her own two feet. Besides, she considers gentlemen as the next ladies."

"Gentlemen as the next ladies?" Omar asked incredulously, staring at her with disbelief. "Who are you - woah, did you see that?"

Then Ali exploded towards his sister, Aya missing the training sword's blunted blade by a hair's breadth as she stepped aside. She retaliated with a strike to his legs, only for Ali to jump high enough for it to slice through the air. Swords clanging with every strike, never giving the other an inch, they forced each other to move as fast as possible. Grunting, glaring intensely as neither yielded to the other, it was like watching an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.

"They really are equally matched!" Omar whispered in awe, eyes dancing along with every move they made.

"Shh Omar," she shushed him as she noticed Aya exhibit a moment of weakness. "D'you see that?"

Despite being younger by several years, Ali had grown noticeably stronger than his sister. Aya was much more toned than your average princess in her early twenties, having never taken to a life of being treated like a delicate flower. She was able to keep up the pace with her brother, but in a trial of endurance, he would inevitably win. So when Lian noticed her friend's movements slacking for the slightest moment, she knew that she was having a hard time keeping a secure and tight grip. Even with all the excitement, their battle made her uneasy. There was a darkness in their eyes she rarely saw — they were taking their much more seriously than they should have been.

"Oh, that's not good." Omar muttered.

Lian's eyes connected with Ali for the briefest moment before his intense gaze narrowed back onto Aya. If Lian wasn't scrutinizing them she wouldn't have noticed Ali's body twitch, and definitely the slow buildup of confidence as his lip curled for a second. Ali dodged Aya's next strike, raising the sword with both hands and raised it high to hit her over her head. Out of instinct, Aya used her sword to block the oncoming blow. Smirking, Ali abruptly changed the angle of his sword to hook it below hers to rip it out of her hands. The sword was flying through the air, headed directly towards Omar. Yanking him by the back of his collar, Aya's sword fall sailed through the air in the space Omar's body had just vacated. They stared at it with mild horror as it hit the ground, sliding slowly across the floor to a stop..

"That was close." Omar sighed a breath of relief.

"It's not over yet," Lian added.

With renewed determination, Aya took advantage of the momentary distraction, her next strike towards Ali a barehanded blow from her martial arts training. Throwing punches and kicks to Ali's direction, her brother looked bewildered by how to respond. Then he threw up his sword to block.

Now Omar seemed worried with fidgeting hands as he stared at the sword in Ali's hands, using the unsharpened side of the blade to deflect his sister. "Isn't that dangerous? Why don't he just leave the sword behind?"

"Whoever inflicts first blood wins," Ali growled as he threw off his sister.

Lian gasped. Were they serious?

"He's joking right?" Omar whispered.

Silence was her only response.

Then, lightning fast, she stopped her movements, sliding away from Ali when he took the opportunity to hit her.

"What did the running came ask the sweet corn?" Aya quickly shot back. Omar looked at her as if she'd grown a second head, but Lian, even through her nervousness couldn't help but laugh with a dumbfounded look. Just what was Aya up to?

Ali was looking at Aya questioningly with his head tilted sideways. His sword slowly lowered down by the sudden distraction. Aya, still looking serious, had stepped over and hit Ali's arm hard enough that he gasped from shock, losing his hold on his sword. Hastily, Aya pushed the weapon far away from them, and it fell down the other side of the mat.

Ali growled in frustration, staring at Aya with such ferocity. "You're paying for that."

"Prove it," Aya said with a sinister smile.

The fighting continued, but it was much more fierce and grim than before.

In the next, agonizing few minutes, Aya looked a bit tired. Sweating from head to toe, her arms were red from so much pressure, and she could see her body shaking. Lian was starting to think that her best friend couldn't handle the intensity of the spar any longer. She could only hope that Aya's agility would help her.

Out of nowhere, Aya surprised them when she tried a kick down Ali's side, but he caught it before it could hit, twisting her so that she spun in mid-air before falling hard at an awkward angle on the mat. Lian and Omar winced as they heard the loud thump resonate in the room. Aya struggled to remove the foot resting on top of her, still panting from the impact.

This was of course the moment their parents entered the room.

Pausing as just inside the door, Dalia covered her mouth as Genie muttered, "Whoa…is this normal?"

Uncle Aladdin shrugged, but Aunt Jasmine was chewing her lip rather than chewing out her grown children.

"Look Out!" Omar shouted.

Lian wasn't able to turn her head fast enough to see what actually happened — she could only guess by the change of places that Aya was able to twist Ali's leg and pin him down with a hit on the chest. Now it was Aya who had the upper hand, keeping him in place by locking her legs around his neck and holding onto his arm to keep him from moving.

"Give up." She said through clenched teeth. Ali could only shake his head no, his eyes moving around frantically as if luck would suddenly find its way to him. Aya's grip around his neck tightened.

Lian could feel herself squirming from where she was standing. With sweating palms and a hammering heart, she fought the urge to leave the room. Everything she had seen exceeded her expectations in a malicious, twisted way.

"Okay, that's enough." The Royal siblings looked up acknowledging their mother's voice, but neither moving enough to give the other an inch. "As much as I feel satisfied that you can perfectly handle yourself, I don't want to see my children killing each other."

The two merely looked at each other before Ali reluctantly tapped the mat in surrender. Releasing her hold as Ali was able to finally take a deep breath, rubbing his neck as he stood up.

"Thank you," he rasped, throat still constricted. "For a second, I really thought you were going to put me out."

Aya snorted, pulling herself up from the floor. "Oh, if we weren't interrupted, I would've happily done so."

"... which is exactly why I stopped you before something worse than _that_ happen could happen." Jasmine added as she approached, a stern expression on her face. "Now go get changed." She ordered, eyes squinted to them, before they softened and she pointed to the bruise blossoming on Ali's neck. "Please have that checked out by the healer."

"Yeah - that's gonna leave you mute for a while." Aya kept a neutral face, but it was obvious in her eyes she didn't feel too good about it.

Rubbing at his throat, Ali struggled to speak above a loud, scratchy whisper. "I won't be doing any public speaking any time soon.

"All you do is brag about yourself anyway," Aya quipped. Lian could still see the guilt residing beneath those warm brown eyes. "Although, I enjoy our verbal sparring just as much as our combat. I suppose if you can't talk, I'll miss out on that.

"Wow." Ali chuckled. "That's gotta be the nearest compliment you've ever given."

As the left the training hall for dinner, Lian was relieved to see them back to normal after such a tense demonstration of their mutual competition.

…~~…

Thanks for reading! This story is beta'd by a wonderful writer and user **PrimaImperatrix**! Honestly, she's been great!

Disclaimer: I do not the Aladdin Franchise or anything surrounding it. All credits should be given to Disney.


End file.
